The Dragonborn and the Future King
by Hermione Granger 1968
Summary: The niece of Galmar, and refugee from Bruma, in Cyrodiil; Bridget maintains her pledge, by returning to Windhelm, following the defeat of Aldun. Carrying news for Ulfric, many thoughts cross her mind. Will Ulfric find romance with his housecarl's niece? Will he find his younger sister and possibly change the civil war outcome? Will they reunite Skyrim under one banner?
1. Chapter 1: A promise kept

Bridget, the Dragonborn, is the niece of Galmar Stone-Fist, and she's a refugee from Bruma in Cyrodiil. She keeps her promise by going to Windhelm after the defeat of Alduin, but she has some news for Ulfric. Will Ulfric and Bridget find romance? Will he find his younger sister which might change the civil war outcome? Will the Bear of Eastmarch be a big teddy bear in Disguise?

Chapter 1: A promise kept

After flying on the back of Odahviing to the courtyard of the High Hrothgar monastery, Bridget dismounted and said goodbye to the dragon, who then wished her good luck and reminded her that if she ever needed him, all she had to do was to call his name. While standing in the courtyard, she remembered the training she did there. Although when she entered the monastery to begin her training, she entered it from the front where it looked rather huge, but from the back it looks rather small as it sits next to the Throat of the World mountain.

As she entered the Monastery from the courtyard, She was welcomed by the familiar sights and silence that was occasionally interrupted by the crackle of the huge braziers in the room. Arngeir was sitting on his knees, motionless, with closed eyes in deep meditation on the central square that was made of smaller tiles where she was welcomed as the Dragonborn, and Ysmir. When she approached him, he rose to his feet to meet her eyes. "Bridget, you're back," he said with an unspoken question in his voice. "Yes, I'm back," she smiled and nodded. Since being in Sovngarde, High Hrothgar's thick walls and tall chambers oddly seemed strange to her.

"You look tired as I'd guess after defeating Alduin," said Arngeir with a smile. Arngeir is an elderly Nord with long grey hair and beard, and he is wearing a grey hooded robe. He seems lively despite his age. Bridget nodded and said, "Yes, Master Arngeir, I am tired" then he lead her to a bed where she could lay down and rest. After he left, she took off her leather armour and got in bed and rested.

After spending three days resting at High Hrothgar since her trip into Sovngarde to defeat Alduin, Bridget decided it was time to bid Arngeir and the Greybeards farewell before departing down the mountain and heading to Windhelm. She put her chain mail on and walked to find Arngeir. When she found him meditating in the entrance area, she said to him, "Master Arngeir, I wanted to tell you goodbye and thanks for letting me stay here to rest up. I should probably go to Windhelm to see my uncle soon since I promised him I'd go there after defeating Alduin. You probably saw him at the peace talks, he was there," she said to Arngeir.

"Bridget, You don't have to thank me, you're the one who should be thanked for all that you have accomplished. Who was your uncle, probably saw him there?" asked Arngeir.

"My uncle is Galmar Stone-Fist," said Bridget with a smile.

"Oh, the one who was with Ulfric, is he his advisor? He seemed like a sour one," said Arngeir.

Bridget smiled and said, "I guess the war would do that to you I'm originally from Bruma in Cyrodiil, but my parents were killed by the Thalmor five years ago, and before they died they told me if anything happened to them, to go to my Uncle Galmar Stone-Fist,"

With a saddened expression on his face, Arngeir said, "I'm very sorry about your parents."

"Thanks," nodded Bridget, "I"m glad that I saw them when I was in Sovngarde. I wanted to stay, but Tsun said I was needed in Tamriel." Arngeir nodded at that.

After eating a meal which consisted of eggs, roasted pheasant, and bread, she told the Greybeards goodbye and started off on her trip down the mountain. Bridget is a young girl of nineteen years with red hair that hangs down her back, her eyes are a deep green, she is fair skinned with a few scars on her arms as well as one on her face from the battles she was in.

After arriving in Ivarstead, Bridget saw Klimmek standing at the bridge to the mountain and they started talking, she then told him she was on her way to Windhelm. After talking to Klimmek, she went to the Vilemyr Inn to get some apples and other food from Wilhelm, to put in her backpack for the trip. She then went to the carriage and informed the driver she wanted to go to Windhelm, she paid him some gold and got in the back of the carriage and they took off for Windhelm.

As she was riding in the carriage they passed lots of forests, fields, hills, streams and rivers, The driver would name the places that he passed. When they passed the old Fort Greenwall, he warned her about bandits in those old fortress' and places like that, and to be careful if she was on foot. They then passed through Shor's Stone as well as Shor's Watchtower. Then the forests and rivers turned into nearly barren land with mostly rocks and hardly any plants. After awhile, the Driver informed Bridget that they're nearing Windhelm, then the land was becoming snow covered and the air was getting colder.

The driver noticed that Bridget seemed to be preoccupied, with what she had to tell Ulfric. "Are you ok lass, you seem troubled?" he asked Bridget.

"I'm ok, I have some news I have to tell one of my friends, and I don't know how," she replied.

"Well lass, that is never an easy task, just tell them the best can," advised the driver.

"I know it's going to be difficult since it concerns long lost member of their family," said Bridget

"Oh that is tough. May I ask what is your name lass?" asked the driver.

"My name is Bridget," she replied. "I remember hearing of a lass named Bridget who's associated with dragons in some way," said the driver.

"Yes sir, I'm the dragonborn if that's what you mean," answered Bridget.

"I heard so much about you, glad to meet you lass," said the driver, then they pulled up to Windhelm.

After exiting the carriage, Bridget walked up to the city gates where she greeted a guard before she entered. Bridget had read about Windhelm being built by Ysgramor. The previous times she was in Windhelm, since she was in a hurry she didn't really notice then, but she decided she will notice now.

As she entered the city gates, she was amazed how a city so ancient could still be standing as it is. Then she walked towards the Palace of the Kings. Along the way, she noticed other paths leading to other parts of the city, but she'll explore those later as she must go to the palace. As she approached the Palace of the Kings, she noticed plaques of ancient kings that were nearly faded, there was one of King Harald which she's heard of, and Olaf One-Eye of the Whiterun Dragon capture. Then she entered the palace courtyard, where some guards, as well as citizens, and she greeted them before entering the palace.

As she entered the palace, the great hall was long and many banners were hung along the walls. It was lit by the many torches along the walls as well as the many braziers. There was a long table in the centre of the hall where the court and nobles sat for their meals, which had trays of goblets and drinks, as well as food. At the other end of the great hall stood an ancient looking throne, and she could picture Ysgramor sitting there as she just saw him in Sovngarde.

As she approached the throne where Ulfric was seated, she noticed how Ulfric was a rather handsome man of about mid to late thirties, with golden blonde hair which hung to his shoulders, and a beard. He had the regal aura about him that he did on the carriage to Helgen all those years ago, but more so now. As she was approaching the throne, she stopped at the end of the long table so she could think about how she would tell him.

Ulfric saw her and noticed how she seemed to have a burden, and said, "Bridget, I noticed you kept your promise after you defeated Alduin."

"Yes sir, Alduin has been defeated," answered Bridget.

"I'm glad of that, but I noticed you looked burdened, are you ok?" asked Ulfric as he motioned for her to come closer.

Bridget walked close to the throne. "I think so," replied Bridget, "I just have something to tell you, but I don't know how to say it."

Ulfric then motioned for her to come closer, then he asked her if he could hug her, she said yes. He then put his arms around her and embraced her. While they were hugging, Galmar comes in through the palace doors, and wonder's what's going on since he's never seen Ulfric hug anybody before.

Ulfric didn't notice Galmar getting closer as he was saying to Bridget, "You know you gave your uncle a good scare." As he said that, Galmar said, "You sure did lass." Ulfric and Bridget both flinched, and suddenly saw Galmar there.

When Bridget saw her uncle, she said, "Hello Uncle Galmar, I said I'd come here after I defeated Alduin, remember?" She then hugged her uncle. "Sure I remember Bridget, and I'm glad to see you here. I'd like to know what was that I walked in on?" said Galmar.

Ulfric replied, "When Bridget walked in, she looked burdened, and I asked her if she was ok, and she told me she has something to tell me and she doesn't know how to do it."

"Sounds rather serious," said Galmar. "It's very serious," said Bridget.

"Bridget, I want to thank you for that book you found and brought me, it was helpful. You didn't tell me how you found it," said Ulfric, "Also, is this information you need to tell me privately?" Asked Ulfric. "I think it is," answered Bridget. Then Galmar asked, "Should I be there too?" "I think you should be Uncle Galmar," answered Bridget.

Ulfric lead Bridget, along with Galmar to the same room where they went to, when she was with Delphine when they were found in Kynesgrove after defeating that dragon there. "I'm sure you'd want to hear about how I became Dragonborn, am I right?" asked Bridget as they all sat down.

Ulfric motioned for Bridget to sit, then he sat down. "What were you doing in Skyrim? I thought you lived in Bruma, Cyrodiil," asked Galmar. "I did, but my parents were killed by the Thalmor," said Bridget. "Oh no, not Signey," said Galmar. Then Galmar asked Ulfric, "You remember going to see Signey and her husband with me when we were in the legion in Cyrodiil?" "Yes I do, she was glad to see us," answered Ulfric, then he turned to Bridget and asked, "Was Signey your mother and Eirik, your father? They were good people, and I liked them."

"Yes they were my parents. They knew the Thalmor was after them, so they told me if anything happened to them to go to Skyrim and find my Uncle Galmar. One day I was returning home and I saw those elves near our house, so I hid until they left, then I went home and found them dead, so I collected what I could in my backpack and left for Skyrim. When I entered Skyrim, I walked until I saw the camp where I met Ulfric," said Bridget.

"When she walked up to the camp, she was offered food, and I came out of my tent when I heard her voice, then I asked her where she was from and if I could help her. She said she was from Bruma and she needed to find her uncle, I asked who her uncle was, and she said your name," said Ulfric, "Then I instructed her if any Imperial Soldiers showed up, to not say anything and let me do the talking." "Good advice," agreed Galmar, "The Imperials did show up, right."

"They sure did awhile later, we couldn't fight back as we were outnumbered. The Imperial's bound all our hands and gagged me. They even bound Bridget's hands, and Ralof, one of the soldiers said that she wasn't with us, but the Imperial soldier said she was going with us and they'll sort it out," said Ulfric.

"I was scared," admitted Bridget. "I bet you were lass," said Galmar, with a look of relief. "We were then loaded on some wagons and we didn't know where they were taking us," said Ulfric. "Bridget was loaded in the same wagon as I was as well as Ralof and another Stormcloak soldier."

"How old were you at the time of the capture?" asked Galmar. "I was fourteen at that time," answered Bridget. Galmar shook his head and said, "Not much older than a child." "They didn't look at her in that way later," said Ulfric shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2: The Helgen Escape

Chapter 2: The Helgen Escape

As we arrived in Helgen, we saw General Tullius there along with the Thalmor, and Ralof said that they were probably behind this.

Then Ulfric said, "I suspected it as well."

"We still worshipped Talos even though it was outlawed by the Thalmor; That's probably why my parent's were killed," said Bridget as she pulled an Amulet of Talos out from under her chainmail cuirass while smiling.

"Lass, you might keep that under your Cuirass while you're outside of this city," said Galmar and Ulfric agreed while smiling.

As Bridget was telling how the Imperial Captain was reading names from the list and each prisoner would walk forth. "My name as well as Ralof's was on the list," said Ulfric.

Then Galmar said, "I'm sure they were," with a grim expression.

"My name wasn't on the list. The guy with the list, asked the captain what should be done since my name wasn't on the list, and she said to forget the list and that I go to the block. I could tell the man didn't like it since he had a pained look on his face, and he told me to walk over to the line and that he was sorry," said Bridget

"I think that guy with the list is Hadvar," said Ulfric.

As Bridget was walking over, she heard an older Imperial man who was probably a general, was talking to the man they called Ulfric about killing the high king, then a loud roar was heard as if from a large animal, but none could be seen.

Then Ulfric corrected, "That was not a murder. The high king died in an honourable duel."

Bridget then continued to tell them how the priest of Arkay was in the process of giving them the last rights, saying, "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, may the nine..."

"For the love of Talos, shut up and lets get this over with," spat a soldier with red hair who was standing next to Bridget.

"As you wish," snapped the priestess, as the captain lead the prisoner towards the block and to certain death.

The prisoner then said, "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials," he added bravely, as the officer pushed him on the block. "Can you say the same?"

As the headsman's axe was being raised, Bridget nodded her head and prayed, _'Talos be with you.'_ Then she started praying, _'Kynareth, Goddess of nature I pray for help as I've worshipped you all my life. Mara, Goddess of Compassion, please help me. Stendarr, God of Mercy and Justice, I pray for your help as I am innocent. Talos, I pray for your help, as I've never stopped believing. Akatosh, God of Time, I pray for your help as my life isn't over. I pray the Divines please help me.'_ Then she heard the headsman's axe come down with a thud.

Then the Imperial officer called out, "Bridget of Bruma, Cyrodiil, come forward." Bridget was so shocked she blanced and felt unable to move. "I said, Bridget of Bruma, Cyrodiil, come forward NOW," repeated the Captain in a louder voice. She then slowly started walking as her eyes were filling with tears.

"She's basically a child," called out a female.

When the headsman heard that, he looked at Bridget and asked, "How old are you lass?"

Bridget gulped hard and answered, "I'm f - f - fourteen"

The headsman looked at the officer and said, "Fourteen is really young."

"I think you heard me awhile ago, when I said she goes to the block," snapped the captain.

The headsman again looked at Bridget and asked, "Do you have any living family?"

"Yes I do. I have an uncle here in Skyrim. I was told to go to him if anything happened to my parents; Since I lost my parents, I was going to see him" answered Bridget.

"Does he know you're coming?" asked the Headsman.

"I don't think he does," answered Bridget.

"Well lass, I bet your parents will be waiting for you in Sovngarde, where the mead flows like a river, and there's no hardships and nothing to cry about," said the headsman in a mockingly calm voice, "That's right put you head on the block like a good lass, and you might want to close your eyes." The officer kicked the body of the red-haired prisoner to the side to make room and guided Bridget to her knees and placed her head on the block, and she closed her eyes.

Then there was another roar, this time louder. Someone then said loudly, "WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT?" Then she quickly opened her eyes, and saw the headsman frozen as the axe was lifted above his head, as he saw what landed on the tower, which appeared to be a giant black and red lizard with huge black wings. Then someone screamed "DRAGON."

Bridget didn't know what a Dragon was as one hasn't been seen in centuries, but she saw how the black and red creature sat on the tower awhile before letting out another loud roar that caused an unrelenting force that knocked her off the block, and well as caused the headsman to fall on his axe. She nodded her head and prayed, _'Talos guide you.'_ Then it became chaos with a storm of Thunder, as fire and rocks raged over the city. Screams and explosions were heard all around.

As she lay there in shock, she heard a familiar voice saying, "Let's go lass! The god's won't give us another chance." Then he helped her to her feet lead her into the tower, as they entered the tower, the soldier slammed the door behind them. When Bridget finally looked, she saw it was Ralof, and thanked he.

Ralof saw Ulfric and asked, "What was that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages," replied Ulfric in a calm manner as he was cutting the bindings from Ralof's hands, then Ralof thanked him.

As Ulfric was cutting the bindings from Bridget's hands, he asks her, "Are you ok?"

I'm ok sir, I'm just tired," she replied.

"You can call me Ulfric, as you're not a soldier. I'm tired as well, but there's no time for resting," said Ulfric.

A roar was heard from outside and the tower shook, then Ralof said sharply, "We have to get moving, now"

"This way!", a soldier from up the stairs yelled, "Up through the tower! Let's go, NOW!"

Bridget followed his lead and the other's followed behind her. A loud roar was heard outside the tower as stones came crumbling in as the dragon knocked a hole in the wall, then the black and red dragon shouted towards them.

Bridget jumped back in fear, as she nearly pushed Ulfric and Ralof downstairs. The black and red dragon flew away leaving behind broken stones and hot ashes. Then she looked back and asked Ulfric and Ralof if they're ok. Both men nodded as they held her until she was steady on her feet.

"You see the inn on the other side?" asked Ralof as he pointed to a damaged building that was partly on fire next to the tower. "It's our way out, jump through the roof and keep going," he ordered. Bridget stood there motionless as she was hesitant to jump. "JUST GO!" he yelled as he pushed her forward, "We will follow when we can! May the Nine be with you"

The jump she took was Vertiginous, as she landed on the straw roof and fell through to the wooden floor. She slowly stood up as it was very painful, then she brushed the ash and embers from her clothing. She then looked back at the tower and saw Ralof about to jump just as the Dragon flew over the tower, then he went back inside. She was overcome with fear as she heard a deafening roar as loud as thunder.

A firestorm raged upon the ruined inn and the surrounding area, that burned the remaining frame to ashes, as the roof collapsed in a huge mess of flaming stray and burning embers, as Bridget jumped down through a hole in the roof, and ran toward what appeared to be the exit, while she stopped near the doorframe to get a glance of what was outside. The whole town was in flames, while the shattered structures of the buildings which once stood strong and imposing, detached themselves as charcoal dark beams loomed against the blood red sky. She noticed as the inn where she found refuge, seemed to be spared by a miracle from the fiery furnace, but she doubted that would last much longer.

The ground trembled again, and the remaining beams loudly cracked as it forced her out of her shelter. Then she heard a voice loudly say, "Everyone, get back!"

She then heard the Dragon roar again, but this time she clearly thought she heard it say something that sounded like '_Dovahkiin_,' which she had not idea what that meant. She then she said to herself, '_Now Bridget, you're being ridiculous, animals do not talk_.' She thought she was hearing things in the confusion.

Bridget then felt a hand grab her by the wrist and pull her to safety behind a building that was in flames, which was out of site as the dragon's fire reduced the courtyard where she once stood to ashes and molten stones.

"Still alive, are you?" said an Imperial solder whom she recognized as the one who was reading names from the list, and who seemed to be the only one to show some mercy. As he was releasing her arm, he said, "Stay close to me if you want to stay that way." "Gunnar!," He called out to the other refugee that was right beside him. "Take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defenses."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar" said the man he called Gunnar.

Then Galmar said, "Sounds is if that Dragon is the reason you're here with us."

"I agree Uncle Galmar," said Bridget as Ulfric smiled and put his hand on hers as it lay on the table.

Bridget smiled at Ulfric as she continued telling how the Legionnaire rushed toward the inner rampart with Bridget following close behind him. "Stay close to the wall," said Hadvar in a hushed voice as the ground quaked, sending both of them against the wall, as a pair of black wings appeared followed by a burst of flames. ,

As the sound of strangled screams and voices undiluted with sheer panic echoed loudly throughout the area, the sickening scent of scorched flesh and ashes filled the air as Bridget looked up and saw the large dragon towering above them, before he unfurled its dark wings and took flight again.

Then they saw someone running out of the smog toward them. When it was clear it was

Ralof, Hadvar spat, "Ralof, you traitor, out of my way."

"We're escaping Hadvar, and you're not stopping us this time," said Ralof in a calm manor, as he looked at Bridget.

"Fine, I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde," snapped Hadvar as he was running to find shelter.

Ralof watched as he faded into the smog before he turned his attention back to Bridget as well as the door nearby. He opened the door and said loudly, "Into the keep! Quick!"

Bridget ran in before Ralof as he slammed the door shut after him, then it got dark and they rested awhile to catch their breath, as they were both breathing heavily.

Bridget blinked her eyes to get them accustomed to the dim light of the candles, compared to the blazing inferno that was raging outside. Ralof was still panting as he was leaning against the wall, Bridget was leaning against a wall as well.

Ralof then noticed a deceased soldier on the other side of the room, he went to investigate. He recognized the soldier as Gunjar, and he advised Bridget to take his armor and axe, since he won't be needing it.

Bridget took the armor and axe, and put the armor on and swung the axe, but she was used to swords since she practiced with them in Cyrodiil, and had one when she went into the forest there to defend herself from the wild animals there.

While Bridget was swinging the axe, Ralof was looking at the two doors. "This door is locked, and there's a lever which opens the other one, but it's out of our reach," said Ralof. Right after saying that, two Imperial soldiers came running for the gate with the lever, "Hurry up, keep moving!" said a woman's voice in a commanding tone, which turned out to be the captain which sent Bridget to the block. When the gate opened, they entered and saw Ralof and Bridget, and the captain said to the other soldier. "There's the prisoners. You take the man, and I'll get the young girl." The other Imperial soldier went to Ralof, while the Captain when for Bridget.

While the captain and Bridget were fighting, Bridget swung her axe with speed and power she didn't know she had. The Captain was even amazed, "Wow girl, we could've used you on the Imperials."

After awhile, the Imperial Captain was laying on the ground as Bridget was searching her corpse. She took her sword as well as a key wondering if it's the one to open the other door. She then looked over at Ralof, and noticed he was looting his corpse. Then Bridget went to look and noticed how he left his sword, and she took it.

"Bridget, I saw you fighting and you were one fierce fighter," said Ralof as he was looking at Bridget who had a stunned look on her face. "Bridget, are you ok? I saw how fiercely you fought that Imperial Captain," Ralof asked her.

"I'm not sure. That's the first person I killed," replied Bridget.

"It's always hard at first, but it would probably get easier, said Ralof.

Then Ulfric said with a frown, "I remember when I killed my first person in war, it's always hard at first. I'm sure that you were probably defending yourself, since that Imperial was going to finish what the headsman didn't."

Bridget then tried the key she found in the lock and it unlocked the metal door, and she and Ralof went through, They were walking down a hallway when the building shook and the hallway caved in, luckily for them, there was a door nearby.

Then some voices came from behind the door. "Grab everything important and lets move, the dragon's burning everything to the ground," was the first. "I just need more potions," said the other. Then Ralof and Bridget entered the room which was a storeroom and the other two voices were Imperial soldiers, and they attacked Ralof and Bridget. Bridget filled her satchel that she got off the Imperial Captain with food and potions from the storeroom then she left with Ralof.

While walking down a corridor, Ralof heard some more voices and it implied it was a torture room, they went toward the voices. Some other Stormcloaks were fighting the torturer and his assistant, Bridget fought the torturer and he went down very fast, while the others fought the assistant. Bridget picked up a nearby book, and looted a knapsack of some lockpicks to put in her knapsack.

Ralof suggested she open one of the cages which had a recent deceased body, which appeared to be a mage. Bridget looked in her knapsack and found a lockpick and opened the door, and searched the mage and got some gold he had, then she picked up another book, a potion and some loose coins. She then left with the other Stormcloaks.

They ran down another corridor with empty cells, then they came to another room with corpses in cages which were hanging over fires, and they had a hole in the wall that appeared to be knocked out by something unknown, maybe the dragon, and everyone went through it to find some Imperial soldiers who appeared to be arguing about going ahead or waiting for General Tullius, then they saw the Stormcloaks along with Bridget and attacked.

Ralof and Bridget went ahead after the Imperials were killed, and they found a drawbridge and a lever, Ralof pulled the lever and lowered the drawbridge and they went ahead into a place which appeared to be an underground cave with a running stream, then the Dragon attacked again and caved in the tunnel behind them, separating them from the other Stormcloaks. Bridget, along with Ralof, walked along the stream until it came to a dead end. They then took a right path which lead to a den of giant spiders. After fighting the spiders, Ralof said, "I hate those things, too many eyes."

Then Bridget said, "I've never seen spiders like that in Cyrodiil." Then they ran down another tunnel and sneaked passed a sleeping bear, and went on out.

Once outside the cave, Bridget and Ralof were never so glad to see the sunlight and breath in fresh air which didn't smell like smoke and burning flesh. Ralof then saw something large and black fly overhead and he pulled Bridget behind a rock. When they saw that the dragon was gone, Ralof decided to leave since they didn't want to face anymore Imperials or the dragon if it decides to return. They then ran down a path,

"My sister, Gerdur, in Riverwood who owns the mill, will probably help us. I suggest you go to Windhelm and join the Stormcloaks as you've seen the true face of the Empire," said Ralof as they were walking down the road which leads to Riverwood.

Then Ulfric said, "Yes, Gerdur and Hod, Two of the nicest people you'll ever meet, Also their young son wants to become a Stormcloak." Galmar again nodded and smiled at that.

Then Bridget continued with the story as she was telling about how Ralof and she were walking down the path which lead to a stone road. Ralof and Bridget turned right on the road, and headed down for a while until he stopped and pointed to a ruin in the distance. Then Ralof said, "See that ruin up there? Bleak Falls Barrow. I never understood how my sister could stand living in the shadow of that place. I guess you get used to it."

As they walked a little farther, they came to three standing stones. "These are the Guardian stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape," said Ralof, as Bridget and he both touched the Warrior stone. Then they walked a little ways until they encountered two wolves, with which they both dealt with. Ralof then informed Bridget that this isn't Stormcloak country and if they come in contact with any Imperials, to let him do the talking. Then they walked until they got to Riverwood.

After arriving in Riverwood, Bridget heard a woman talking to her son saying she saw a dragon, while the son seemed to think she was delusional. Then Bridget and Ralof turned left and headed towards the mill to look for Gerdur. When Ralof saw his sister, he called her by name. "Mara's grace, Ralof, what are you doing here? We heard that Ulfric was captured." asked Gerdur.

Then Hod walked up and greeted Ralof. "Yes Gerdur, the rumors you heard are true, we were ambushed at Darkwater Crossing. We were brought to Helgen, then the Dragon showed up," said Ralof.

"Dragon, you mean a real live dragon?" asked Gerdur with surprise.

"Yes, a big dragon showed up. As crazy as it sounds, it's the reason we're here. We were lined up for the block," said Ralof. Just then Gerdur noticed Bridget standing there and asked Ralof if she's a comrade. "She isn't, not yet anyway. I owe her my life," answered Ralof.

Then Gerdur turned to Bridget and said, "Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine. Here's the key to the house, stay as long as you need to," then she handed Bridget the key. Then she told her husband to let them in the house and show them where everything is. Then she went back to the mill, and Hod, led Ralof and Bridget to the house, where they sat and rested for awhile, while drinking mead.

While in Gerdur and Hod's house, Hod talked to both Ralof and Bridget. "Ralof, how goes the war?" asked Hod.

"Well Hod, the Stormcloaks are getting many supporters with the Thalmor and the Talos ban," answered Ralof.

Then Hod and Bridget started talking about the dragon. "So you saw a dragon did you? Tell me, what was it like? As big as a house?" asked Hod.

"Oh no, much bigger than that. As big as the inn," answered Bridget.

"Well I'll be! That would be a site to see. Not that I actually want to see one, understand. I hope that dragon stays far away from here," replied Hod.

Then Gerdur came in and kissed her husband and motioned for Bridget to follow her. When they got to the wardrobe, since he house is one room, she said to Bridget, "I noticed your tunic is torn and dirty, I'll give you one of mine."

"Oh Gerdur, thank you very much. You didn't have to, though," said Bridget as she took the tunic. "I think I'll go to the inn and wash up and change, and I'll come back here," said Bridget.

Gerdur gave her some coins and said, "I know that the innkeeper is a girl named Delphine, and she fought in the Great War, but she's nice, anyway I'll see you later." Bridget accepted the coins and headed out to the inn so she could freshen up.

When Bridget entered the Sleeping Giant Inn, she heard Delphine and Orgnar, the barkeep sniping about the ale. She approached Delphine about a room for the night so she can wash up, and refreshen. Delphine lead her to the room, then she brought her the water and rag and towel so she could freshen up. After washing up and changing her tunic, Bridget headed back to Gerdur and Hod's house, before leaving she informed Delphine that she'll be back.

Upon arriving back at Gerdur and Hod's house, everyone noticed how Bridget was freshened up, and asked her if she had a good rest. "I did rest a little before I freshened up and changed my tunic," said Bridget.

"That is good and you look so much better. I'm fixing pheasant stew that we'll be having for meal with some bread, Ralof had said that Galmar Stone-Fist is your uncle," said Gerdur.

"Yes, he is my uncle," said Bridget. She then went on to tell them what had happened in Cyrodiil, and how her parents told her if anything was to happen to them, she was to go find her uncle Galmar Stone-Fist in Windhelm, in Skyrim. She also told how she noticed some elves that were probably Thalmor near her families house, and how she hid and waited for them to leave before she went home. When she got home, she found both of her parents dead. She remembered how she was told about her uncle in Skyrim, she packed some stuff in a knapsack and headed for Skyrim.

She also told how she ran into the Stormcloak camp at Darkwater Crossing, and how Ulfric came out of his tent and talked to her, and how her uncle was his main advisor. She also said how the Imperial's ambushed the Stormcloak camp and took her as well.

"Imperial cowards," said Gerdur, then she asked Bridget, "May I ask your age dear?"

"I'm Fourteen," answered Bridget.

Gerdur gasped and said, "Those Imperial cowards were going to execute a child!"

"Bridget is just a few years older than me," said Frodnar.

After Bridget and Ralof ate about three bowls of stew each, they relaxed and drank mead. Then Bridget said, "I think that I'll stay at the inn tonight as it's probably too late for me to walk to Whiterun."

"I was just thinking you'd better stay at the inn overnight and take off for Whiterun tomorrow." said Gerdur, as she escorted Bridget to the inn.

When they arrived at the inn, there was a singer singing. "That's Sven, he works at the mill along with Faendal. Sven and Faendal have a rivalry going on over Camilla, it's just sad, I'd advise you not to get involved," said Gerdur, as she was telling Bridget goodnight.

"I understand," said Bridget, as she and Gerdur sat for awhile listening to Sven, the bard play some of his songs.

After awhile, Bridget bid Gerdur goodnight as she went to her room for the night. As she lay in bed listening to the bard, she drifted off to sleep.

Bridget awoke the next day feeling refreshed from the previous nights sleep. After gathering all her things in her knapsack, she went to see Gerdur before heading out to Whiterun.

"Good morning Gerdur," said Bridget as she entered the house. Gerdur smiled at Bridget and offered her some breakfast of eggs and bread, and she accepted. After she finished, Gerdur suggested to Bridget that she buy a travel cloak from the Riverwood Traders, and she gave her some bread and apples for the road, as well as extra coins, and Bridget put them in her backpack. Then she asked Gerdur, "How do I get to Whiterun from here?" "Cross the river and then head north. You'll see Whiterun on it's hill as you pass the falls," answered Gerdur

Bridget then asked, "What can you tell me about the jarl?"

"Jarl Balgruuf? I don't mean to be disrespectful, as he's ruled Whiterun hold for years, but he seems to be in over his head now. He's been trying to stay out of the war, but it can't last. He's going to have to pick a side. I'm afraid he's going to make the wrong choice," replied Gerdur.

"Why? Is he loyal to the Empire?" asked Bridget.

Gerdur answered, "I wouldn't say that, but he and Ulfric have been at odds for years, and I'm afraid Balgruuf will end up siding with the Empire because of that." Then Bridget thought, _'Hmm, I wonder what the problem between Balgruuf and Ulfric is.'_

Bridget then said goodbye to Ralof, Gerdur, Hod, and Frodnar before heading to Riverwood Traders.

Upon arriving at Riverwood Traders, Bridget bought a few extra tunics, as well as two travel cloaks, and some healing and cure disease potions before heading off to Whiterun.

Bridget felt the sun on her back as the crossed the bridge over the flowing river. She walked along the road that made it's way alongside the river. The road was lined with tall pine trees on the river side, and a mountain face on the other side. As she walked she could hear the nature sounds, which reminded her of being in Cyrodiil.

_'I wonder what my uncle is like, seems to be well respected,'_ Bridget was thinking as she walked along, then she started singing a song she'd sing in Cyrodiil while walking, _"The road ever goes on and on, down from the door where it began."_

As she was walking along the path, she'd see the occasional elk, rabbit, or fox, and she'd run into the wolves, she'd have to put down with her swords.

As she came to the falls, she saw what appeared to be a castle on a hill in the distance, she shielded her eyes from the sun for a better look _"Gerdur was right, I can see Whiterun from here,"_ she said to herself, while listening to the sound of the falls.

As she walked along the path, she saw that it began to wind and curve. As she got closer to Whiterun, she saw the city within the walls surrounding it, with farm houses outside the walls. _"Looks like the walled cities back home," _she thought as she approached.

As she passed the Honningbrew Meadery, she saw what appeared to be a wild looking man who wore pelts and bones, and taller than the other people who were fighting him. She's never seen any like this one in Bruma, but she has heard of the _'Wildmen of Skyrim' _and she wondered if that was one.

When Bridget saw that the people seemed to be having trouble, she took off at a run to try to help them. When she arrived, she drew her dual swords and took the giant man down.

"You handle yourself well. You could make for a decent shield - sister," said Aela after she saw how Bridget handled her swords.

"What is a shield - sister?" asked Bridget.

"An outsider eh? Never heard of the Companions? An order of warriors, and we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough," replied Aela, and she advised Bridget to talk to Kodlak Whitemane in Jorrvaskr if she wanted to join. Then Aela advised Bridget that if she's going to WhiteRun to go see the healer at the temple first.

Ulfric then asked, "Was that wild looking man you saw way taller than the warriors trying to put him down?"

"Oh yes, the Companions came up to his waist," replied Bridget.

"That was a giant then," said Ulfric, he then said,"You met the Companions. Honorable warriors they are, but they follow the teachings of Hircene. I only associate with the Nine. My advise is, if you join, just be careful"

Then Galmar advised, "I was a Companion, I just didn't go the full companion as they do follow Hircene. As Ulfric says, just be careful if you join."

Then Bridget walked the rest of the way to Whiterun. She passed the Whiterun stables, and saw that he horses were black and slightly different from the ones she saw in Bruma. Then she saw a Kajiit camp outside the city walls, she talked to one named Ri'saad, and found out they're part of a caravan that travels and sells their wares.

As Bridget approached the city gates, a guard approached her and said, "Halt! City's closed with the dragon's about. Official business only."

"Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid," replied Bridget.

"Riverwood's in danger too? You'd better go on in. You'll find the Jarl in Dragonreach, at the top of the hill," said the guard.

As she entered the city, Bridget heard a man who was dressed in Imperial armor and the smith arguing about filling a large size order. It made Bridget realize she had Stormcloak armor on, so she decided to wait until they were finished before she bought another armor. _"Why didn't I think of this back in Riverwood? I could've got one from Alvor," _she thought to herself.

After the man left, she went to talk to the smith who's name is Adrianne Avenicci. "Looking to protect yourself or deal some damage?," asked Adrianne when Bridget asked about what was for sale. "Do you have any hide armor?" asked Bridget. "I have a Hide Cuirass, if that's what you want," said Adrianne. "I'd like that," said Bridget as she bought a Cuirass from Adrianne.

Then she walked down the street, past a house that she thought was really nice, and a archery shop right across from the house. She then went down to the market area with many stalls, a general goods store, a apothecary, and a inn. Bridget went to the inn and rented a room for the night and to put on her new armor. The inn called The Bannered Mare was owned by a nice woman named Hulda.

After leaving the inn, she went to the pawnbroker to see about a sword, mainly an enchanted one. The guy who owned the store, Belethor's General Goods, was a Breton named Belathor who had a strange since of humor. She bought two enchanted fire swords from him.

Then Bridget went up the steps toward's the healer, as she was advised to do by Aela. When she entered the Temple, she talked to the priestess named Danica, and she cast a healing spell on her, then she had her drink some healing potions and lay down for awhile. After she lay down awhile, she told Danica she was feeling better and bid her goodbye, and she left the temple.

After she left the temple, she walked around under the sacred tree. She heard the Talos prophet Heimskr preaching a sermon. Then she asked this woman about the strange building which seems to be part of a boat. "Oh, that's Jorrvaskr, the mead hall of the Companions. The stories say that's the boat that Ysgramor's companions came from Atmora in. The companions got their name from the companions of Ysgramor when he came from Atmora."

Then Bridget started walking up the steps to the Dragonreach to talk to the Jarl. Dragonreach was on a hill with waterfalls beside the steps. Great ornate wooden archways were leading to the palace entrance. When she got up to the palace, she greeted the guards before she entered.

As she entered the palace, she saw the same type of ornate wooden arches, but ornate wooden pillars lead from the front door to the steps which lead to a large fire pit with two long tables on either side, and behind that was the Jarls throne. When Bridget approached the throne, a dark elf woman Irileth approached her with drawn sword.

"What is the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors," said Irileth with sword still drawn.

"Gerdur sent me. Riverwood is in danger," explained Bridget.

"As Housecarl, it is my job to deal with all dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. So you have my attention. Now, explain yourself." said Irileth.

"I was told to give the message directly to the Jarl," replied Bridget.

"Whatever you have to say to the Jarl, you can say to me," said Irileth.

The Jarl then called Irileth back and Bridget approached the throne.

Jarl Balgruuf was sitting on his throne, with Proventus, his advisor, at his side, and Irileth, his housecarl, at his other side. Above the throne was the huge skull of a dragon. Jarl Balgruuf asked Bridget as she approached, "What's this about Riverwood being in Danger?"

"A dragon destroyed Helgen. Gerdur is afraid Riverwood is next," answered Bridget.

"Gerdur? Owns the lumbermill if I'm not mistaken. Pillar of the community. Not prone to flights of fancy.. And you're sure Helgen was destroyed by a dragon? This wasn't some Stormcloak raid gone wrong?" asked Jarl Balgruuf.

"I was there. I saw the dragon burn Helgen to the ground," said Bridget.

"By Ysmir, Irileth was right," said Jarl Balgruuf, then he turned to Proventus and asked, "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

Then Irileth said, "My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..."

Then Proventus said, "The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume that we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him."

"I'll not stand Idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people," said Jarl Balgruuf angrily.

Jarl Balgruuf then turned to Irileth and ordered, "Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my Jarl," was her reply, then Balgruuf dismissed her.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties," said Proventus.

"I think that would be best," agreed Balgruuf.


End file.
